Striptease
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: After getting suspended for 60 days, Randy and his wife get into huge fight and Randy leaves. He comes across what he thinks to be a bar but ends up being a gentlemen's club called 'The Sparkling Diamond' where he sees the club's main attraction Cameron who goes by the stage name, Jane.He doesn't care about the fight or his wife. He wants Jane. And what he wants, he gets.
1. Meet Cameron

Meet Cameron

Birth Name: Cameron Marie Davis

Stage name: Jane

Hair length: Medium

Hair color: Auburn

Eye color: Light blue

Growing up as an only child, Cameron always seeked attention from her parents whom were both . Whether it was from sports or amazing grades, they both ignored her. As soon as she graduated from high school, she left immediately after with her high school sweetheart to New York to achieve her dream of being a dancer. Two years later the couple eloped at the tender age of 20.

Cameron finally got a try out to show what she's got when her husband is hit by a drunk driver on his way to her try out to cheer her on. She gets the call right before she's supposed to go on stage and leaves as quickly as she can to be by his side where he dies just seconds before she gets there.

Struck with a terrible debt after her husband's death, she is forced to work three jobs to pay for everything for his funeral. Filled with grief, as soon as she was fully paid up she moved to Missouri to get away from all the sadness. Broke and hungry, she comes across the only place that will hire her; The Sparkling Diamond Gentlemen's club. For the past five years she's been dancing for the old boys slowly climbing up the ladder until she became their top drawing act.

Then one faithful night her life takes an unexpected turn when she catches the eye of the one and only Apex Predator, Randy Orton.


	2. Prologue: Can't Be Tamed

Another costume, another song. It's the same way every night. Was I proud of what I do? Kinda.

_Gentlemen…get ready. For the answer to all your desires…._

It's not like I was doing anything bad or sinful. I'm just dancing.

_Now for your viewing, not touching, pleasure…._

I stood behind the curtain and adjusted the glasses I had on. For tonight's big performance I'm wearing glasses with the lenses popped out, my hair pulled back into a clip, short skirt, blouse with the top two buttons undone to reveal my bra, and a little black blazer that also has a few buttons undone. I'm supposed to be the fantasy that all those poor stiffs who work in an office with a hot female boss have. You know the one I'm talking about. The one where the sexy, somewhat scandalously clad boss is having a one on one meeting with their employee and licks her lip while looking at them. Hungry with lust, they walk over to the front of their desk and unbutton it to show a blouse with a plunging neckline revealing their cleavage and part of their bra. She fans herself saying how hot it is even though there's obviously A/C and then removes their clip from their hair and shake it out. She tosses the clip to the side and clears her desk with one sweep of her hands and lies back, begging the guy to have their way with them right then and there.

Like that would really happen, right? That's where I come in.

_The beautiful and seductive temptress herself…..Jane!_

I walk out onto the little catwalk receiving whistles and catcalls. The guy who's announcing me, Aaron, grabs my hand and spins me around showing me off making the guys cheer even louder. He walks off the stage and I snap my fingers as I rehearsed and "Can't be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus starts to play.  
The beginning instrumental starts to play and I slowly walk forward, one leg after the other as I slide my hands up my body. I stop right as the singing is about to start so I can sing along. In my five years here at _The Sparkling Diamond_, I've found the guys like it better when you sing and dance to the music.

_For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that_

I grab my glasses and fling them off to the side. The men cheer and I continue.

_Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention_

I blow a few guys a kiss making them go crazy_  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that_

I reach up and unclip my hair before shaking it out, letting my auburn hair fall over my shoulders. Moving my hands down my chest I unbutton on button on my blazer.

_I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands_

I undo another button. I can tell by the shouts that this is torture for them._  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't_

I undo the last button on my blazer and start to move my hips like I've done so many times before.

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand_

I turn around and look over at my shoulder at them and smile a bit with a wink. They go crazy.

_I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed_

With every repetition, I inch the blazer more and more off my shoulders.

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

I let the blazer drop to the stage and kick it away and try not to laugh as guys fight over it. _  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

I sway my hips to the music and unbutton my blouse but leave it on.

_If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya_

I let the top of my blouse slide down a bit revealing the straps of my bra grab the sides and pull them out to the side before looking over at them with a mischievous smile which earns shouts. The stage is already littered with money like it always is before I get very much off.

_I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)_

I bite my finger looking at them and give a slight shrug letting my blouse slip to the stage and it gets snatched up by a guy.

_I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged_

I turn back around and move my hands over my breasts, down my stomach and back up.

_If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that_

I unzip the side of my skirt and hear some whistles and more bills fly onto the stage.

_I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go_

I turn away from them once again.

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know_

I hook the sides of my waistband and look over my right shoulder as if asking of I should.  
_I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

I get a lot of 'Take it off' chants.

_I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

I look over my other shoulder and get the same response.

_Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
_

Keeping my knees straight I bend over and inch my skirt down but stop earning some groans from the crowd.

_I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,_

I wiggle my hips making them go crazy as my skirt falls further and further down my legs. As soon as it's to my knees I drop it and stand back up slowly. I smirk as I kick the skirt away since now all I have is my bra, panties and heels.

_It's set in my DNA_

I turn back towards them and grab behind me onto the pole and lean against it.

_Don't change me_

Holding the pole, I make the guys cheer as I slide down to my knees.

_Don't change me_

As soon as my rear hits the stage I let go of the stage and crawl over to the edge where the guys are.

_Don't change me_

I look up into the icy blue eyes of a man who just stares into my eyes. It's almost…hypnotizing.

_Don't change me_

He smirks at me as guys on either side of him stuff as many bills as they can into my garter on my leg, my bra and my panties. The mysterious man holds up a bill and tucks it right into the front of my panties and I bit my lip. I lean toward his ear. "Thanks." I purr before pulling away. I wink at him and back up a bit and stand up before walking back to the pole.

_I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

I reach behind me and grasb the pole. The man's gaze never wavers as he watches my every move. Tightening my grip, I pull myself up and wrap my legs around the pull and lick my lips as I run my hands all over my body. I watch as the guy watched my hands roam and he too licks his lips.

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know_

I reach up and grab the pole again and release my legs and turn slightly to move around the pole.

_I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed_

I stop so my back is to them and lift my legs up and do the splits in the air.

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed_

I lower my legs back to the stage and let go of the pole before smiling over my shoulder to sing the last part.

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

The song ends and I get claps and whistles and I turn around. Smiling I kneel down and start picking up all the money on the stage and my eyes meet the man's icy blue ones again I stop for a moment before snapping out of it and pick up the last few bills. Then the guy tosses a wad of cash at me and smirks before leaving.

Who was that?


	3. Chapter 1: Desire

**Earlier that Night...**

"I can't deal with this Randy!" Sam shrieks. "This is your second violation of the wellness policy! When will you ever learn?"

"Sam!" Randy barks. "You have no idea what it's like being on the road 300 days a year. It's stressful and keeping up performance wise is tough!"

"You tested positive for a type of steroid and marijuana. Two things you obviously don't need!"  
"Like you'd know!" He retorts. "What the hell do you do when I'm gone? Huh?"

She sighs and looks at him. "Randy…" She says softly walking towards him. She puts her hands on his face and looks into his eyes. "Randy there are so many things you can do to relieve stress and trust me you're one of the top performers! You don't need steroids!"

He pulls away from her. "You don't get it…."

"What don't I get?" She asks. "Talk to me! Tell me what's going on with you!"

"There's nothing going on okay? So I made a mistake and got caught and now suspended for sixty days."

"But Randy…"  
"Just get off my back!" He yells. She looks at him in disbelief and he sighs and grabs his keys and heads for the door.

"Randy!" She calls to him before following him. "Where are you going?"

"Out." He replies flatly. "I need to go blow off some steam. I'll be back later."

"But Randy!" It was too late he already unlocked his car and got inside and was already backing out of the huge driveway and was off.

As he cruised down the streets, he tried to clear his thoughts. "I need a drink." He says to himself. He remembers some of the guys talking about this great bar in town called 'The Sparkling Diamond'. It's worth checking out they told him.

He roams around for a little while until he finally sees the building . The neon sign on the front glows brightly against the night sky and he finds a parking spot before heading inside. Just inside the doors there's a guy at this little desk.

"You going in?" The guy asks.

"Yeah." Randy nods.

"That'll be sixteen dollars to enter."

"Sixteen?"  
The man nods. "Yep. Sixteen or you can move along."  
"Whatever." Randy says pulling out his wallet. He didn't understand why he'd have to pay to get into a bar but he pulls out a ten, five and a one before handing it to the guy. He gives Randy a huge toothy grin and opens the door.

"Go on in. Enjoy."

Randy gives him a look and steps inside and the door behind him is shut. "Hello!" He looks to his right at a scandalously clad woman with barely any clothes greeting him. She brushes her hand over his shoulders. "Welcome." She smirks. "Can I get you anything?" Looking down, he fingers his wedding band on his finger, turning it.

"Yeah. I'll take a bud light."

"Your wish is my command." She purrs in his ear before stalking off. He starts down the little hallway where he can hear music. A few guys looking extremely happy pass him and he brushes it off. It wasn't until he reached the main room that he concludes that this wasn't a bar. It was a strip club.

All over the place there are little circular stages with a pole surrounded by booths with mostly bare chested women in G-strings grinding on poles while guys slip dollar bills where ever that can. In the way back there's a stage with a catwalk with another circular stage with a pole near the end.

The woman comes back a few moments later with an Ice cold Bud Light and hands it to him. "Here' you go handsome." She says with a wink.

"Thanks." He grumbles. He downs his beer and is just about to leave when the DJ speaks.

_Gentlemen…get ready. For the answer to all your desires…._

Randy stops in his tracks being pulled in by his curiosity

_Now for your viewing, not touching, pleasure…._

A few of the guys whistle and laugh at this.

_The beautiful and seductive temptress herself…..Jane!_

He watches as this woman in a business suit walks out. She has beautiful auburn hair pulled back into a clip. She walks with such grace that even though he should leave, he can't find it in him to look away.

As the guy twirls her around, Randy finds a seat in front of the stage. The woman snaps her fingers and her music starts to play. She walks forward and moves her hands all over her body. In that moment, Randy forgot all about his wife and the fight. All he could think about was how much he wanted it to be his hands running roaming over her body.

Even before the suspension, Randy and his wife Sam were arguing. It had been at least 8 months since they've even had sex. It seemed that all that passion they had when they first got married was gone. He wasn't even sure if they were still in love or if they were just married for the sake of being together.

He watches as she slowly strips off each article of clothing teasing them with a look over the shoulder. After a while she's just in her bra and panties and grabs the pole behind her before sliding down onto her knees. She crawls over to the edge and looks up into Randy's eyes. They stare at each other for a moment before getting back to what she's doing.

Randy smirks as guys start stuffing dollar bills in every place they can while he pulls out a twenty from his wallet. Catching her attention when he holds up the bill, he tucks it in the front of her panties. Letting his fingers slip underneath the fabric, he pushes the bill down as far as he can, causing her to bite her lip.

He'd love to do more but he sees at the corner of his eye that there are security guards who are ready to pounce at any inappropriate contact with the dancer. He couldn't help it though. Just watching the way she moved her hips when she walked made him want her even more.

She leans forward giving him a change to breath in her perfume. She smelled of vanilla. The one fragrance he loved the smell of but Sam refused to wear. The scent was intoxicating.

She brings her lips close enough next to his ear so that he can feel her breath in his ear which only turned him on more. "Thanks." She purrs before pulling away. She winks at him and backs up a bit before standing back up and walking back to the pole.

His gaze never wavers as he watches her every move. She grabs onto the pole behind her and pulls herself up and wraps her legs around the pole and licks her lips as her hands once again roam all over her body. Keeping an eye on her hands, Randy too licks his lips.

She does the splits in the air before wrapping her legs around the pole to steady herself and releases her legs and stands back on the stage.

The song ends and all the guys including Randy clap and whistle as she turns around. She flashes a smile and kneels down picking up all the money scattered on the stage. She lifts her eyes up once again to see Randy looking at her before going back to picking up the money. Smirking, Randy pulls out a hundred dollar bill and tosses it at her knees before turning around and leaving.

As he made his way out of the strip club, Randy knew one thing for certain. He wanted to, no, NEEDED to see her again. He wanted her more than anything and if there's one thing that is certain, it's that what Randy wants, Randy gets.

He reaches his car and unlocks it before hopping in and starting it up. With Jane's performance still playing in his head, he headed back home.


	4. Chapter 2: Needs

**After the Show…**

I make it to the back with all the money in my arms and walk into my dressing room. I set the money down on the table and empty out bills from my bra and panties.

There's were a lot of ones and fives but the bills that the man with the icy blue eyes put in my panties and threw onto the stage before he left is what caught my attention. First he gave me a hundred dollar bill then three hundreds folded together. Who was that guy?

Pushing all thoughts of him aside and sort through my money and stick the money in a stack and counted it out. One thousand four hundred dollars.. I lock the door and change out into my normal clothes and wipe off my make up before reapplying my eye liner. I check myself in the mirror once more before grabbing my money and unlocking the door. Slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, I walk to the club owner's office and knock. I hear a muffled response and push it open as a blonde and magenta hair looks up at me and smiles.

"Cameron! That was quite a show you put on out there."

"Thanks Lydia." I smile. "I try my best."

"So what can I do for you?" She leans forward on her desk so her shirt opens and her tits almost fall out.

"I want to pay my next month so that I can reserve my spot." I hold up my wad of cash. "And I need a check."

Lydia stands up and walks over to me. I could out my monthly fee of three hundred dollars and she pockets it. She then walks over to her desk to grab her checkbook. "How much?"

"Eight Hundred." I reply. She writes out the check and signs it before handing it to me in exchange for eight hundred cash.

"Anything else?"

I shake my head. "Nope. That's it." I fold up my check and the rest of my cash and stick it into my pocket.

"Alright. Have a good night Cameron. See you tomorrow night."

"Yeah. " I nod as I head to the door and open it. "See you tomorrow."

I leave the room with high spirits. I did great tonight and should treat myself. Out in the club, I stay near the walls to find one of the bouncers so that I can get escorted to my car. In my five years at _The Sparking Diamond_, I've learned not to walk to my car alone. I find Ethan, a built guy with tattoos, short spiked black hair and goatee and walk over to him.

"Hey Ethan." I greet.

"What's up? Good job out there tonight."

"Thanks. Hey can I ask you for a favor? Can you please escort me to my car?"

"Sure." He nods. He motions to one of the bouncers across the club and motions to me. They nod and Ethan puts his hand on my back. "Alright. Let's go."

We walk out to the parking lot together and Ethan looks around before walking over to my car. He checks the back of my car just in case and waits for me until I climb into the driver seat. I buckle my seat belt and start up my car. "Thanks E." I smile.

"No problem." He nods. "I'll see you later." He shuts my door for me and heads back to the club while I back out.

It's late and I'm famished since I haven't eaten since my shift started. I drive to this little family owned pizza place named, _Tony's_. I walk inside and order a personal cheese pizza with a bag of breadsticks, sauce and a drink before paying for it and heading home.

I reach my apartment building and carry my food inside before setting it on the little cofee table. I put my keys up on the hook, slide off my shoes and plop down on the couch. I open the box and close my eyes breathing in the delicious aroma. The scent is absolutely heavenly as I pick up a slice and nibble at the cheese on the sides. I pick up the remote and turn on my TV and switch to the _House M.D. _episodes I have recorded.

Years ago, this was exactly what my husband, Jason, and I used to do. We'd grab a medium pizza, cuddle on the couch while we watched _House_. I miss him so much. Every day I hear or see something I wish I could tell him but can't. Right after the accident where he was hit by a drunk driver, I stopped drinking.

Setting my pizza aside, I yawn and stretch out on my couch. I try my best to focus on my show but can't. Everything starts to get fuzzy until I finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

Shortly after leaving, Randy drives back home. He pulls into the garage and just sits there with a huge smirk. All he could think about was Jane. Her legs, her scent, those curves….her breasts. He wanted her, badly.

He hadn't felt this turned on in such a long time. For a while he thought something may be wrong with him. Sam just didn't spark his interest anymore.

When they first got married, he'd be on the road for weeks at a time and she'd send him dirty pictures of herself completely naked or just parts of her along with naughty texts telling him was she wanted him to do with her and what she wanted to do to him.

When he'd come home, she'd be dressed in sexy lingerie or costumes. They rarely left the bedroom. Now, he was even lucky to see her in shorts when he came home.

He'd hide Playboy magazines and lotion in different places so he could help himself but it wasn't enough.

He wants that skin on skin contact. The sound of a woman whispering dirty things in his ear. Being touched and talked dirty to. That's why Jane, the beautiful and sexy Jane is so special.

He wanted to let his hands roam her body, caressing and nipping at her flesh. Making her moan with ecstasy when he thrust inside her. All these thoughts floated in his head as he opened his door and got out before walking into the house.

All the lights inside are off so he assumes that Sam is already in bed. He walks down the hallway and turns on the bathroom light. He glances down the hall and sees that their room light is also off. She's already in bed.

Closing the door behind him he locks it and finds his stash of magazines and lotion along with a facecloth. Grabbing just the cloth and lotion he unzips his pants and lowers his underwear so that his full arousal is exposed.

Squirting some lotion into his palm , he closes his eyes envisioning a fully nude Jane and gets to it. As he comes to his climax, he grabs the face cloth and ejaculates into it. As soon as he's spent he throws the cloth away, puts his boxers and pants back on and washes his hands. He then leaves the bathroom and walks into living room. He lies down on the couch looking up at the ceiling daydreaming about Jane until he finally falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 3: Keep Your Eyes On Me

The next morning I wake up to the sound of House's voice and glance at the TV. The early morning light streams in through the window as I yawn and stretch. I sit up and look at my half eaten slice of pizza that I stuck on the coffee table before I fell asleep and sigh.

Standing up, I grab my plate and take it into the kitchen. I walk back to my bedroom at the end of the hall. Even though it's been five years since Jason passed away, I still found it hard to sleep on the bed. It just wasn't the same. Eager to push aside the lonely feelings that are starting to resurface, I start grabbing my clothes.

As I look through my dresser I can't help but think of the guy from last night. Those icy blue eyes that pulled me in.

I had a dream about him last night. I was dancing and he was there. The way he looked at me, it wasn't like the other guys who came in. There was something about him that I just couldn't figure out yet wanted to. Who is he? Why was a good looking guy like him at a gentlemen's club? Was he married? Did he have kids?

Finding myself thinking about him a little too much I pause and shake my head in attempt to clear the thoughts. They linger in my mind and I decide it'd be better to think about all this during my morning jog so I grab my workout clothes and start getting changed.

Randy awoke to somebody tapping his foot. He opened his eyes to see Sam standing at the foot of the couch looking down at him. She's still in her pajamas and her arms are folded over her chest. Her thin lips pursed in a serious expression.

"We need to talk." She says.

Randy lets out a sigh as he sits up and runs a hand over his short hair. "Okay?"

She perches herself on the couch next to him and lays a hand on his knee. "Where were you last night?"

"Out." He flatly replies.

"Randy…I'm serious. Where did you go?"

"I went out for a drink." He looked away from her at the flat screen TV in front of them just so he could avoid her gaze.

"Where?"

"Why?" He asked irritated. "Why does it matter? I'm home now aren't I?"

She removes her hand from his knee and purses her lips once more. "I'm just curious."

"Why don't you just drop it Sam?" He retorts looking her straight in the eye. They look at each other for a moment before he stands up and starts walking towards the bedroom.

"Now where are you going?"

"To change." He growls. "Is that okay with you or do I have to check in every five minutes?"

She goes quiet and he storms off to get changed. He walks over to his dresser and opens the drawer when she appears in the doorway. Randy grabs some clothes waiting for her to speak.

"I think we need counseling."

He pauses there for a moment before looking at her. "Why?"

"Listen to us! All we do is fight!"

"Well try leaving me alone for a while. Let me cool off." He mumbles. He picks up his clothes and starts stripping right there. He tugs his shirt off and throws it on the bed before working on his belt. It didn't take long for Sam to cautiously walk over and put her hand on his shoulder. He pauses for a moment as he feels her breath on his skin. What used to give him butterflies now left him emotionless.

She steps a bit closer wrapping her arms around his shoulders and presses her body against his. She plants a kiss on his shoulder and starts slowly moving towards his neck.

"I have to go." He says grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into a duffle bag. "I'll be back later." He pulls away from her and leaves the room without a backwards glance.

_**Later That Night…**_

I'm dancing on one of the little tables when I see him walk in. I quickly look away since I'm supposed to pay attention to the customers at my table. Luckily the guys are so wasted that they don't even notice.

I slide down to my knees moving my body to the music while they slip money into my garter. I dance until the song ends then thank them and start walking to the back to start getting changed for my performance of the night.

I get to my dressing room and quickly strip down before grabbing my chosen outfit and slip it on.

After finding things to occupy his time most of the day, Randy finally pulls into 'The Sparkling Diamond' parking lot and parks. He grins at the thought of seeing Jane again.

He walks into the club and sits in an empty booth before a woman wearing lingerie walks over to him. "Hi there." She smiles. "Can I get you a drink?"

Scanning the club he tells her his order before she slinks off. Finally he sees Jane dancing at a table a few yards away. The woman from before hands him his drink. "If there's anything else you need, let me know." She purrs before giving him a wink. He nods and sits back watching Jane from a distance until another woman with blazing red hair in black and pink lingerie walks over.

"Hi." She smiles as she sits on the table. "I'm Destiny. I'll be your dancer."

She stands up and walks around the pole and stares leaning against it seductively. It didn't matter what she did since Randy's eyes never left Jane.

"Excuse me darlin'" Destiny giggles. "Please keep your eyes on me."

Randy looks back at Destiny. "Oh…sorry."

"It's fine. Jane is hell of a girl to look at."

"Yes she is…" He mumbles sitting back. He takes a sip of his drink and looks over at Jane every time Destiny turns her back to him. He watches for a little while Destiny presses her body against the pole over and over. She turns her back to him to bend over Randy looks over to see Jane no longer on the table. He frowns and looks around but sees no sign of her.

"You like that?" Destiny smiles as she looks over her shoulder at Randy.

"Um…" He starts to say when the lights all dim and a spotlight shines on the catwalk at the opposite end of the club.

"Yeah…I love it." Randy grins at the catwalk before standing up.


	6. Chapter 4: Dressin' up for You

The lights dim and my music starts.

_Dressin' up, dressin' up for you, for you, for you  
Dressin' up, dressin' up for you, for you_

I fix my wavy auburn hair then put my fedora. I tip it to the side and stride out in my sexy gangster outfit. A tube romper in pink and black, collar with tie, zipper up vest criss cross waist cincher, and fedora hat.

My romper is modified a little. It's in two pieces that zip up , the gap between the top and bottom covered by the waist clincher. Easier to take off.

I walk out onto the darkened stage and have one leg pointed to the side with my head down. I hear the guys whistle as the singing starts. A spotlight shines on just my face as I snap my head up and sing along.

_Saucer of milk_

I stick up two fingers.

_Table for two_

I run my hands down the middle of my torso and cup myself while squatting down with a knee out either way.

_You wanna pet my kitty?_

I smirk ahead at me as I stand back up

_You such a dirty doggy_

I receive some whistles and stride forward the pole. I grab it and move so I'm facing the guys.

_It's your lucky night_

I grab the pole behind me and slide down spreading my legs apart as I go down.

_'cause I'm in the mood_

My butt touches the stage and I smirk at the guys.

_I'm feeling spicy_

Holding the pole with one hand, I used the other I move it down my stomach, between my legs then back up.

_I'm feeling real naughty_

Money liters the stage and I let go of the pole and get on my hands and knees. I crawl seductively towards the edge of the stage but stop about a foot away.

_Pick a part, you dream it up_

I rest on my knees and move my hand outwards to lower myself onto my side.

_A dark vixen, a Lolita_

I wink at a guy and smile at another.

_Oh boy, tell me your fantasy_

I close my eyes as I run my hand over my breasts,

_Tonight's the night_

I open my eyes again to see the man with the icy blue eyes smirking at me. I lick my lips.

_I'm dressing up for you_

I sit back up and extend my leg and move my hand down it's length then up again.

_I can tell you're obsessed by your shortness of breath_

I extend my other leg out and spread them. I grab between my legs again.

_Ooh, my cookie monster wants a taste test_

I give them a mischievous smile as I remove my hand.

_Be a good boy and I'll show you the rest_

I look over at a guy who is grinning while he puts bill after bill on the stage. I wink at him.

_Ooh, my little voyeur wants to play explorer_

I retract my legs and sit on my knees again I rise up, setting my knees apart a little.

_Pick a part, you dream it up_

I move my hand down my tie and reach under it for the little zipper.

_Librarian, dominatrix_

I slowly unzip it, earning whistles in return.

_Oh boy, tell me your fantasy_

I smile and turn away from them before I lean and stand up. Bent over I grab the pole ahead of me and slowly inch my way back into a standing position. The music picks up speed and I turn to them.

_Tonight, I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your nine to five_

I grab either side of the zippers part and pull it off.

_Are you ready for your blood to rise?_

I toss it and try not to laugh when a guy dives for it.

_Tonight's the night_

I grab the pole and swing around it once before turning to lean against it.

_I'm dressing up for you_

I blow the guys a kiss and they go nuts.

_(Dressin' up)_

I start fanning myself and move my hand to the front of my top to where the zipper is.

_You're getting hot_

I put my hand up with my pinkie and thumb out like a telephone.

_So let's call the nurse_

I press the back of my hand to my forehead.

_Ooh, I feel a fever_

I smile and bite the end of my index finger.

_Let's take your temperature_

I grab the zipper on my top and wag a finger at them.

_Better behave_

_Or a police officer will have to hold you down,_

I wink at them.

_Give you what you deserve_

I start to pull down the zipper. The cheering gets louder as the zipper goes lower revealing my bra more and more.

_Pick a part,  
You dream it up  
Use your imagination_

I unzip it completely and take it off. I toss it to the other side.

_Oh boy, I'll be your fantasy  
Tonight's the night (tonight's the night)_

I press my body against the the pole.

_Tonight, I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your nine to five_

I slide so that the pole is between my legs.

_Are you ready for your blood to rise?_

I push against it more as I hold onto it with my hand.

_Tonight's the night  
I'm dressing up for you_

I throw my head back, holding it with my other hand so it stays on.

_Tied, tight, tip, teasing  
Push, pull, pressure, pleasing_

I look over at them, mainly the man with the icy blue eyes and lick my lips. I pull away from the pole into a standing position . I turn to the guys and grab the pole behind me. I move a hand up my chest to my neck.

_Beads of sweat drip down your neck,_

I let go of the pole and walk forward a bit.

_Breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak_

I move my hands down my body, slowly.

_Trembling, trembling, trembling_

I reach up to grab my hat. I flip my head down then back up. I wink at a guy to the side and put my hat back on.

_Tonight, I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your nine to five_

I grab the waistband of my shorts and unzip one side to one leg was free. The guys cheer.

"Take it off!"

_Are you ready for your blood to rise?  
Tonight's the night_

I unzip the other side freeing up my other leg allowing the shorts to fall onto the stage. I reach up to grab my hat.

_I'm dressing up for you!_

I sing the last part and then take my hat off my head and toss it before me. _He_ catches it and smiles while the others grumble with disappointment. The song ends and money rains onto the stage while they all cheer. I smile at them and bend over to pick up my shorts. I gather all my money as the guys either stay or walk back over to the bar. The man stands there for a moment watching me before leaning over to put my hat back on my head and smiles. He then takes a bill out of his pocket and tucks it into my panties before winking and walking back towards the bar.

Some guy said something to me but I didn't hear him as I was still mesmerized by this guy.

Who is he?!

Leaving the area , Randy has a huge smile plastered on his face. Nothing can ruin this night. Nothing. He walks over to the bar and nods at a bartender. The woman walks over smiling.

"Hey handsome." She flirts." What can I get ya?"

"I'll take a Kamikaze."

Licking her lips she looks at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. One Kamikaze coming right up."

He thanks her and looks around while he waits for his drink. After a while the woman comes back with his drink. She sets it on the bar in front of him. "Need anything else, just call me." She says with a wink. "The name is Aubrey."

He pick up his drinks at her. "Thanks Aubrey" He says before taking a sip. She's about to walk away until he holds up his hand to tell her to wait.

"The woman, Jane…"

Aubrey grins. "What about her?"

"Does she do private dances?"

She nods. "Yes she does. She's probably changing right now but she should be h=out in a bit asking if guys want a private dance."

"Thanks." He nods. He takes another long swig of his drink then turns to scan the place for any sign of her.


	7. Chapter 5: Come On Closer

I change into my nightie and keep my hair in the loose waves before hiding my money away in a little purse. Grabbing the purse I leave the room and walk out to the club. I smile at the guys who smile at me over their drinks. I make my way around the entire club once, scoping out a few potential customers.

I walk over to one table and smile. "Hey there." The group of young guys eye me hungrily. They look as if they're no older than 21 or 22. "How is everything over here?"

"Hey sweetheart." A blonde guy grins with a drink in his hand. "Tonight is my buddy's 21st birthday!" He motions to the dark haired guy in the middle of the booth. The guy smiles shyly.

"Well happy birthday." I say with a wink. He thanks me and his other friend starts talking.

"How about a private dance for the birthday boy!" He offers. The birthday boy turns redder and I smile.

"I think that can be arranged. " The guys go crazy and they move so he can get out. I take him to the private room and sit him down before changing. I walk back out and the guy's eyes widen. "Nervous?" I ask. He nods making me chuckle. I step onto the table and the music starts to play. He sits back, a stack of ones his friends gave him in his hand. I start moving my hips to the music and the guy watches me in awe. He pulls a few ones out from his stack and holds them up. I kneel down so my garter is eye level with him and he sticks them in. "Thank you." I say with a wink before standing back up.

By the time I finish his private dance, his entire stack of ones were gone and he started taking bills from his wallet. He holds his hand out to help me step down from the table. I smile and thank him before grabbing my recently removed clothes and start getting back dressed.

"That was… incredible." He says. "You're amazing."

"Thank you." I grin. "And happy birthday."

"Thank you." He grins. I lead him out of the room and he thanks me once more before heading back over to his friends. I grab my little purse in the room and put all the money I just made into it and go change back into my nightie.

I walk back out and scan the bar. The group of guys spot me and grin. One guy gives me a thumbs up. Chuckling I cross the club to the bar and sit down.

Randy scans the room a few times before he sees her walking around. He licks his lips as sees what she's wearing. Her hair falling in loose waves over her shoulders, she's walking around in a sexy black and scarlet nightie that comes to the top of her thighs. When she walks he can see lacy black boy shorts underneath causing him to become more aroused.

He shifts slightly in his seat and takes a sip of his drink as he sees her walk over to the bar and sit down, setting a little bag in front of her. He quickly downs the last of his drink and puts the glass back on the table before rising. He strides over to her and casually takes a seat next her. She crosses her legs and Randy glances at her long, tanned legs. She moves her hair over her shoulder and tries to get one of the bartender's attention with little success.

"Here. Let me help." He offers. He holds up his hand a bit and Aubrey looks over at him and smiles. "I'll be there in a second." She calls. He nods and turns back to face Jane.

"Well thank you." She smiles at him. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all." He smiles back. "May I buy you a drink?" He asks as Aubrey walks over.

Aubrey looks between them and grins. "What can I get ya, handsome?" She asks him.

"I'll take a whiskey." He says before looking at Jane. "Fuzzy navel?"

"No thank you." She smiles politely. "I don't drink."

Randy is surprised but it doesn't show. "Coke, then?" He asks coolly.

"Sure." She smiles. "Thank you."

"Alright. One whiskey and one Coke?" Aubrey asks.

"Yes."

She nods and goes to get the drinks as Randy turns to face Jane. "You're quite the dancer." He says. "Not to mention incredibly beautiful." Randy smirks as she blushes.

As soon as he said I was beautiful, I blushed. I've had men tell me how beautiful, hot, or sexy I am but for some reason this time was different. "Thank you." I smile.

Now as I really look at him, he's really good looking. His shirt is a little tight so I can see his biceps and the outline of his pecs. His dark hair is short and his icy blue eyes gleam. Surely a guy this good looking is married.

As Aubrey comes back with our drinks, I look at his hands and see no sign of a wedding band. Not that it'd matter. I've danced and talked with married, engaged and single guys alike.

I thank Aubrey and bring my glass to my lips. "So, I notice you're in great shape."

"Yes." He smirks.

"Are you a body builder or something?"

He lets out a chuckle before shaking his head. "Not exactly." He smiles. I feel butterflies in my stomach as he smiles at me. It's obvious that this guy is interested in me so no would be a great time to ask.

"I've seen you watching a few of my performances." I say conversationally. "Would you like a private dance?"

He had just put his glass to his lips as I said this and pauses. He lowers his glass while a smirk starts to form. "Sure." He replies coolly. "How much are the private dances?"

"Thirty." I smile looking him in the eye. He downs the rest of his drink and stands up.

"Lead the way." He smiles. I take one last sip of my drink and stand up. I walk about a foot away from him and smile over my shoulder at him.

"Follow me."

I lead him to one of the rooms in the way back. The circular room is decorated with a long booth. There's a pole on a little platform in the middle of the room. Behind the booth there are bright white lights that illuminate the room. "Take a seat." I say motioning to the booth. "I'll be right back." I wink at him and go through the hidden door that leads to the dressing rooms. I quickly run to my room and change into a my costume. My lacy white bra and matching white panties with the ruffles, cropped button up white, red plaid miniskirt and matching tie. I have shear white stockings that reach halfway up my thighs and black heels.

I touch up my lip gloss and put my hair into two loose pigtails before heading back to the room. I tell the guy my music and wait for him to dim the lights before entering the room. The music started playing as I stepped onto the little platform. The black lights turn on making my shirt glow while green lights started flashing. He trained his eyes on me. His eyes scanned my form as he laid back against the booth. I stand before the I slide my hand up the pole behind me and close my eyes. I lean my head back and slide my hand back down and grip the pole.

I slowly move around the pole, my back arched as I press my body against it.

_Come on closer  
I wanna show you_

I make one full turn and open my eyes as I'm in front of him once again and move down, spreading my legs slightly. He smirks as he looks between my legs before returning his gaze to my face.

_What I'd like to do_

I close my legs and push my rear against the pole as I slide back up. I move my free hand from between my legs, over my abdomen and over my breasts. I bite my lip looking at him.

_You sit back now  
Just relax now_

Stepping off to the side, I let go of the pole and run my hands over my breasts to the buttons. I slowly unbutton my shirt.

_I'll take care of you_

I open my shirt looking at him with a smirk and take the shirt off. Grabbing the pole with one hand, I lean forward and drop it in his lap. He licks his lips.

_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through_

I turn away from him and bend over, sliding my hands down my legs. I hear him shift in his spot and slowly straighten before looking over my shoulder and smiling at him.

_Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

My hands move over my hips as my fingertips graze over the top of my skirt.

_Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me_

My fingers find the zipper on the side and I turn so he can watch me unzip it. I slide my hands inside on either side and inch it lower.

_Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see_

I wiggle my hips and let the skirt drop revealing my white ruffled panties. I look over to see him smirk.

_Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through_

I slide the skirt out of the way with the tip of my shoe and plant one foot down before putting the other up and doing a little twirl. My back rests against the pole and my hand grabs the pole above my head.

_Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

My leg is still up and I use my free hand to move it down my body. I once again turn to face the pole; pressing my body against it.

_And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten_

I press my chest against the pole as I slide down then back up.

_And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again_

I turn to the side and wink at him before I rise my leg up even with the pole and run my hands up my leg before hooking my thumbs on the top of the stocking. "So what's your name?" I ask.

_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through_

This entire time he's stuffed bills into my garter. I push the stocking up letting it slide down to my heel revealing my bare leg. He licks his lips. "My name is Randy."

_Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

I lower my leg and repeat with the other leg. 'Nice name." I grin.

_Hour after hour  
Of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
You'll never wanna leave_

I set my leg back down and turn so my back is against the pole and grab it. "Thank you." He smiles back.

_Shut your eyes and think about  
What I'm about to do_

I slide down into a full split and I see his eyes widen a bit.

_Sit back relax I'll take my time  
This lovin's all for you_

The song ends and I slowly get back up. He just sits there for a moment and smiles. "Wow. That was definitely something."

"Thank you." I smile as I start fixing my stockings back.

"So what's your name?" He asks leaning forward in his seat.

I smile at him. "My name is Jane."

"I mean your real name. I know the whole protecting your identity thing…I mean I saw a girl out there named Venus. What's her real name?"

"Pluto." I smirk turning to fix my other stocking.

"You're sassy." He chuckles.

"Do you want me to stop being sassy?" I ask.

He grins as he watches me bend over to retrieve my skirt. "No."

I step into the skirt and pull it back up. I rezip it and turn to see him holding up my shirt. "Thank you." I smile as I take it from him.

"Please Angel…" He says looking into my eyes. "Tell me what your name is."

"My name is plain Jane." I reply with a smirk. I rebutton the two buttons of my shirt and he grins.

"Trust me beautiful, there's nothing plain about you." He says making the heat rise to my cheeks. "Please tell me."

I smirk and grab my little bag, putting my money inside. He holds up a 20 dollar bill. "Please?" He stuffs it into my garter. I thank him and put the bill in my bag.

"Still Jane." I smirk. "Goodnight Randy." I wink at him and leave the room with my heart pounding and butterflies in my stomach.


	8. Chapter 6: The Paradise Suite

Randy watches Jane leave the room with a smirk. Her witty comebacks to everything only made him want her more. One of the security guards peek into the room. He's about to shut the door once more before Randy motions him inside. He leans forward a bit. "Is it possible to just rent this room for the night?" Randy asks.

"Yep. You can also have drinks brought in if you like to." The guard nods.

"What about the girls? Can we pay to have a specific woman stay in the room all night as well?"

"Yes… it's costly though."

Randy gives a deep chuckle. "How much?" He smirks.

I change back into my nightie, readjust my makeup and start to walk out when Ethan walks up to me.

"Hey E." I greet him with a smile.

"Hey Miss popularity." He grins. "You're needed in suite 3."

I give him a confused look. "What do you mean? I just left there about 10 minutes ago."

"Well it looks like the guy couldn't get enough of you."

I blush at this before walking past him. I cross the club to the suites and find #3. I take a deep breath and open the door. "Missed me already?" I chuckle as I walk into the room. Luke, another guard, is standing just outside the door in case I need him. You never know what a guy will do.

"Of course." He gives me a sly smile and I instantly feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "I see you changed."

"Mhm." I nod. "I thought I had better get back to working the floor but it seems those plans changed."

He leans back against the booth with a beer in his hand as his eyes scan my form. He motions for me to spin around and I obey. "It's funny, I always thought it was impossible to see an angel yet here I have one standing before me."

"Do you say that to all your strippers?" I tease.

"Only the ones I like." He gives me a charming smile and I chuckle.

"So tell me, what can I do for you?"

Taking a swig of his beer, he waits a moment before answering. "I want to talk to you."

"About?"

He shrugs. "Anything. I have this room and you for the rest of the night." He looks around the room. "So what's this room called anyways?"

"The paradise suite." I reply as I perch on the opposite site of his booth. He nods.

"And how many of these 'Paradise Suites' are there?"

"Twelve."

Randy nods again and takes another swig of his drink. He finishes off his bottle before requesting another. He gets another beer and he starts to ask me questions.

"So where are you from?"

"Here."

"really?" He asks skeptically. "Your accent sounds more northeastern."

"My accent?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's not very noticeable but you can hear it."

We talk for a little longer before the questions start to get a little dirtier. Must be all the alcohol he's consumed…

"So tell me..Does all this turn you on?" He asks.

"Sometimes." I shrug.

He grins as he leans forward."Come on. You're telling me it turns you on because you think that's what I want to hear. You think I'm turned on by it turning you on."

Smirking, I stand up and climb onto the booth to the little ledge and slowly walk over towards him. "What? The thought of me creaming myself when I strip for strangers doesn't turn you on?"

He thinks about this for a moment. "Well…when you put it like that…"

I bend over, giving him a nice view of my ass.

He leans back to look and licks his lips. "Ohh... Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe." I smirk.

"Are you allowed to flirt with me?"

"Sure." I shrug.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?

"No, I'm not." I sarcastically reply. "I'm breaking all the rules."

He looks taken back for a moment before a breaking into a grin. "You're mocking me."

I chuckle. "Yes, I'm allowed to flirt."

"To prize my money from me."

"To prize your money from you I'm allowed to do or say as I please."

"Except touch." He inputs.

"We're not allowed to touch." I confirm. We talk some more until Luke pops his head in.

"Hey Jane? Your shift is over."

I thank him and stand up from where I was sitting and walk over to him. I hold out my hand for the money while Randy digs into his pocket for his wallet. He pulls out his money and puts in in my hand before grabbing my hand with the money crumpled in my palm. He presses a small kiss on the back of my hand and smiles that charming smile of his.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Jane."

"It was my pleasure, Randy." I smile. He releases my hand and I smile at him once more before I leave the room.

* * *

**_Sorry if this seems rushed. I wanted to at least get something updated for this story._**


End file.
